


Blake's Break

by Kiiratam



Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake needs some time to think about her relationship with Yang.Takes place between Volumes 5 & 6, shortly beforeGetting the Bees Back Together(My BMBLB fic index).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Blake's Break

Blake closed the door and leaned back against it, blowing out a long breath.

  
_Finally_.

  
She'd felt a little twinge of remorse, turning down her parents' offer of afternoon tea. But the last few days had just been so busy, Blake needed an actual break. One that didn't involve her mother. Because she'd been _relentless_ in asking questions about RWBY. And even if Blake got a respite from that, then afternoon tea was still likely to turn into a discussion of political tactics, and the nuances of the meetings with Mistral officials - and at this point, Blake wasn't even sure where her parents were finding _time_ for those meetings.

  
There had been... five? just this morning, while Blake had been at practice with RWBY and JNPR.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
JNR. Not JNPR.

  
Blake shook herself, and looked around the room she was sharing with Ilia. No Ilia, unless she was hiding under one of the beds, or -

  
She checked the exposed rafters of the ceiling.

  
No Ilia.

  
Shrugging out of her coat, Blake draped it over the chair. Sitting down, she started working her boots off.

  
_Just an hour or two. I'll take a quick nap, or write something, or -_

  
Blake flipped through her mental list of books on hand. None of it was calling to her.

  
Which was fine. She had time. And a nap sounded very nice, actually.

  
Stripping down to her underwear, Blake slipped into her bed. It wasn't as nice as her bed at home -

  
Home. She smiled and snuggled against her pillow.

  
_I've got a home to come back to. And parents who love me._

  
_Even if my mother is being a bit annoying._

  
Before she became too cozy, Blake - with a great deal of reluctance - got _back_ out of bed, and retrieved her scroll from her jacket pocket. She set an alarm, and took a brief look at her open tabs. Half-written stories that weren't tugging at her. Not like her pillow was.

  
Blake rolled her scroll up, and set it on the desk. She'd actually have to leave bed to turn it off. That completed, she retreated back under the covers.

  
After Menagerie, it was no wonder Mistral felt cold. Even if it wasn't even winter yet.

  
The blankets were still a little cool, and Blake shifted onto her side, trying to get comfortable.

  
It was still oddly surreal. She'd come to Mistral to stop the White Fang - and everyone else was already here. Blake could just... go visit them. They weren't scattered across multiple continents. A short walk, and Blake could get hugs from everyone again.

  
Even if Yang's hadn't felt right.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_It's going to be okay. I just have to... find the right words. To apologize, and make it up to her, and -_

  
It was more than words, Blake knew. It had to be. Adam had been full of sweet words and promises - but he never changed.

  
Closing her eyes, Blake tried to imagine Yang. Not how she'd been, how she actually was. Her new clothes - new to Blake, at least. From the wear on them, Yang had probably crossed Anima in them. They still looked good - but they'd been broken in. Her new arm, metal and plastic, yellow and black, with functions that everyone else had talked about - Ruby especially had gushed about it - but when Blake had asked -

  
Yang had just brushed the question off.

  
And this morning, when Blake tried to touch her hair, just like she always had - 

  
Yang had avoided her. Not leapt away, but just leaned away. Like she was in a fight, avoiding a hit.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breath out._

  
Yang didn't trust her.

  
And it made _sense_ , Sun had more or less told her that this was going to happen. She'd left Yang when Yang needed her. And Blake had needed Yang, but was too afraid to commit to that, too afraid that she'd get Yang hurt even more, and -

  
Blake forced her hands to unclench. And returned to her mental image of Yang, who was wearing a smile that said 'hi! let's be friends!' and eyes that read 'I don't care.'

  
But that wasn't right, not really. Because that's not how Yang had been acting.

  
She wasn't putting on a facade for Blake. She wasn't pretending that everything was normal, or that it was all going to go right back to how it had been.

  
Not that it could, between Yang's arm, and Beacon, and Pyrrha, and everything Qrow and Ozpin had told her, and-

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Blake stared into the eyes of the Yang in her head. So much had happened, and she couldn't change any of it. But, looking into Yang's eyes... She tried out an approach.

  
_'I'm sorry for leaving. I know shouldn't have, now, but it took a fight with Sun for me to really understand it, and I was hurting so much, and even though you weren't there, you helped me so much by-'_

  
_Too long. Rambling. I would have to make myself cue cards, or something. And wouldn't that be comforting for Yang?_

  
_'Read any good books lately?'_

  
_No. Too focused on me, and what I like. How about,_

  
_'How's Bumblebee?'_

  
_That was good. Plenty of room for Yang to talk. And I can ask about parts shopping, or offer to help her with maintenance, or how her ride over was, or - Lots of stuff._

  
_'Can I have a hug?'_

  
Unhelpfully, Blake's mind went on. _'Your hugs feel weird now, so I want to get used to them again.'_

  
As true as it was, the idea of actually _saying_ it...

  
She curled up in bed a bit more, imagining Yang holding her. With her new arm draped over Blake, where she couldn't ignore it.

  
_She healed. She got better, and met up with her mom, and Weiss, and her sister, and everyone. And me._

  
_Her new arm is just a... very visible reminder of that._

  
_I want this. I want to have Yang hold me if I have a bad dream._

  
_Not that I **want** bad dreams._

  
_...But I do want Yang to hold me._

  
_And I want to hold Yang. I'm not picky._

  
Blake sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

  
_I just don't know how to get back there. Or forward. Can't go back._

  
It was almost funny, like they had reversed their roles from Beacon. Now, Blake was trying to get Yang to open up. 

  
_I hurt Yang, just like Adam hurt me._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breath out._

  
_No, I didn't. Adam hurt both of us. The situation is different, I can't draw parallels like that._

  
_...But I **did** hurt Yang. Even if I didn't do it on purpose, even if I thought I was helping._

  
_Even if I ran away again._

  
_I'm not doing it again. Even if I have to tie myself to her with Gambol Shroud._

  
Before her brain could do too much with _that_ image, Blake rolled over, facing the wall. Imagining Yang face-to-face with her, lifting her new arm to brush Blake's cheek.

  
_Doesn't she get a say in this? Yang isn't one of my stories. What if she doesn't **want** anything to do with me anymore?_

  
Sighing, Blake tried not to dwell on everything Ozpin had told her. About Salem.

  
_I don't think either of us actually have a choice. RWBY and JNR are involved, and if we back out..._

  
_Not what I meant. We can be partners on RWBY, and that's it. Save the world, go our separate ways. Me, back home, Yang on whatever adventures she can find._

  
_And I'd probably hate it. Which is why I'm trying to avoid it._

  
_Which means getting Yang to trust me again._

  
_So how do I do that? **Apart** from never leaving her side again?_

  
_...Kind of like I am now?_

  
_**Stop**._

  
_I won't become Adam. Yang is her own person. She gets time alone, secrets, whatever she asks me for._

  
_I just... I need to figure out a way to be there for her. I need to try to make up for all the time that I should have been there for her._

  
Blake let her image of Yang slip away, and sighed. She'd have to think about this later, because she was going around in circles. Maybe Sun or Ilia would be able to help.

  
_After_ her nap, which was going to be vanishingly brief if she didn't fall asleep soon.


End file.
